Walk in the Rain
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: On a day that was turning into a stinker, Princess is forced to walk home in a roaring storm. Light Buttercup/Princess


It was pouring down rain. Bucketing down. Wind was screaming and rattling down the streets and trees tossed frighteningly in the air. Upturned umbrellas soared out to oblivion and cars slipped down the roads.

All the children of Pokey Oats Kindergarten were being picked up by their parents, shivering and squinting against the wind. Everyone except one girl.

Princess Morebucks was pissed off. Which wasn't a big surprise as she was usually fuming about something or another. She had been waiting for 10 whole minutes for her limo to pick her up and _still_ no sign of it. All the other kids were ignoring her and running into their toasty warm cars while _she_ Princess, someone who was above all these stupid poor brats, was left quivering in the rain.

She ended up calling her limo driver to demand what the heck was going on. The pompous voice said, "the main road to Pokey Oats has apparently flooded. We can't risk driving down it."

"I don't care if the stupid road has flooded! I'm Princess Morebucks and I can get your sorry butt fired!" The red-haired girl shrieked into the phone.

"What's more important your dumb old car or me? Huh?"

The limo driver had said that her Daddy would rather not the car get wrecked. It wasn't worth it.

"So," the driver said cruelly, "you'll just have to walk home, dearie." And he hung up. Princess stared at her expensive cell-phone for a few seconds. Walk home? In this storm? It was barbaric! She'd be like a common toad! But it looks like she had no choice.

Her puffy pom-pom pigtails were soaked in mere seconds. Her fingers were freezing even through the fur gloves, and her socks were soaked. She knew her mansion was on the other side of Townsville and it was going to be a very long, treacherous walk.

Drawing her fur coat tighter around herself, Princess quietly fumed. She thought her Daddy loved her, adored her. But apparently she was wrong. Apparently a limo's safety was more important then his only daughter.

She slowly started to wish she hadn't worn fur today. It was soaking up nearly all the water and dragging her down even more then normal. The wind was pounding down at her persistently as if it was loving making this 10 times harder for her.

Stupid wind. Stupid happy people. Stupid Daddy.

Which way did she go? She had entered the main city and was now totally confused. She had never paid attention before to where her limo was taking her, so now she was…lost? Could this day get any worse?

Apparently the answer was yes. As she walked down the soaking streets, people would look down from their apartment windows and giggle at her. It was no secret that the people of Townsville despised her so they were fully gloating at her humiliation.

She passed restaurants with happy families enjoying dinner away from the cold. Princess stared at them enviously. When was the last time her Daddy had shown love to her like that? His way of saying he loved her was giving her some money. He didn't care for her. He didn't love her.

Walking through street after street, she realized she really was lost. The rain was pouring down and she was soaked through with water and mud. She had no idea where to go.

Helplessness snuck up on her as she looked around feebly for some sort of sign directing her to her mansion. There was nothing.

She was wet, she was hungry, her hair was ruined, her clothes were muddy, her nose was running, her ego had been badly bruised and now, now she was completely and utterly lost.

"It's not _fair! _It's not fair! I wanna go home! I hate you all!" She screamed and slipped over in a mud puddle. She punched her fists angrily in the mud and bawled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop right there Princess!" A familiar voice shouted. Looking up she saw a mary-jane shoe. Looking further she saw a soaking green dress. And peering down from that green dress was the aggressive face of Buttercup.

"Looks like someone's looking for a butt-kicking today, huh?" She growled. Princess awkwardly got up and wiped the snot from her lip.

"I'm not even _doing _anything! Why can't you stupid Powerpuff's just leave me alone?"

Buttercup stared at her suspiciously. "Why would you be out in the rain if you didn't have some crime to commit? Do I really look that thick?" They glared at each other.

"Well am I aloud to just have a walk without you guys trying to kill me? Or is having a stroll against the law as well?" Princess demanded.

"Having a stroll in this weather?" Buttercup said snidely, narrowing her eyes. Princess for once, didn't have a witty comeback. She kicked at a puddle angrily.

"Well what are you doing out here then?" Princess asked. Buttercup picked absent-mindedly at a scab on her arm and replied, "the other two went home early from crime-fighting cause of the rain, but I stuck around. Nothing better to do."

There was an uneasy silence as they stood there in the roaring storm. It was true that the green puff had taken an instant dislike to Princess as soon as they met and Princess heartily felt the same. So they didn't usually engage in awkward chit-chat, unless they were sniping at each other before a fight.

So the thing that was offered next struck them both by surprise.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" As soon as she said this Buttercup looked away as if she was pretending someone else had said it.

Well what was better, a quick lift home or standing here completely lost in the rain?

"Um, okay then."

As quick as a flash the green puff grabbed her and zipped through the air. Princess screamed.

Then next second she was dropped unceremoniously in the mud outside her mansion door with Buttercup floating above her.

Standing up Princess reached up to the doorhandle. She looked at Buttercup a bit embarrassed.

"Well cya."

"Yeah bye."

The red-head walked into her mansion and slammed the door behind her. Unaware that she was leaivng mud and water all over the sparkling floor, Princess climbed up the stairs towards her room. _Well,_ she thought. _Certainly hasn't been a normal day..._


End file.
